Growing Closer
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: Harry and Hermione dig up the past and journey the road that leads to them being together. They learn to cope with their challenging past and memories. AUTHORS NOTE UP! FINISHED
1. a reunion of old friends

chapter 1-the reunion  
  
It was a cold foggy day in which it is most likely you would start a fire and curl up in an extra blanket to read a book. That was not the case though. A tall Raven haired adult was walking casually down the street using long strides and he had both hands deep down in his pocket. His hair was whipping around his face making it more messy than it ever had been. Although he gave off the impression that he was one of those tall scrawny weaklings it wasn't true. He was a quidditch player which made him stronger than you could imagine. His face seemed to hold much wisdom as he looked at everything around him enjoying the sight of life being lived in peace. Much to the contrary to what life was like when he was in school.   
  
Yes of course by now you know who this famous character is, the famous Harry Potter. He looked much wiser than the 20 years he has lived but at the same time he had a childish glow in his eyes from the exitement of seeing an old friend. Friend was too weak of a word. There was no word strong enough to fit the friendship that he and Hermione Granger shared.  
  
Harry was walking briskly to the train station to meet Hermione after not seeing her for 2 years. They of course kept in touch but because of demanding schedules they were never able to make a trip to see eachother. That would finally change. Hermione had decided that her life as a researcher for a big time university was to busy and stressful. She wasn't able to enjoy life in big time London that way and she wanted to move away to somewhere more secluded.  
  
She shared these thoughts with Harry in one letter and he wrote back quickly to tell her that she should come live with him in his cottage outside of a small village. It was out in the farming land of England and was very secluded and hard to find. There were reasons for this. Naturally, Harry Potter would not be able to live in the city where girls would always be falling at his feet and fans always wanting an autograph.   
  
After hearing all of this Hermione quickly took the oppurtunity and went looking for a new job that was in that general area. She had found a teaching job at a near by muggle school. To her it would be very interesting teaching muggle students.   
  
So everything was settled and Harry was off to the train station to pick her up. When he finally arrived he looked at his watch to see that he was late. 'Dang' he reprimended himself 'aren't you going to make a good impression. After not seeing eachother for two years you have to be late. Always late Potter.'  
  
Somebody voiced that last part outloud though, as if reading his thoughts. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice. His eyes finally stopped and found himself staring at his long lost bestfriend who was only standing a couple feet away. The world seemed to stop as they just stared at eachother taking in how much each of them has grown. Harry's heart seemed to speed up a tad bit as he looked at Hermione in front of him. Her eyes were still the same chocolate brown and of course her hair was still bushy. Although it had been tamed somewhat it was still its same cute bushiness. Her face was a pretty complection and looked younge although it seemed to hold much knoledge of everything around her. She had grown taller although she only came to Harry's nose. Her figure wasn't perfect....but whose was?   
  
Harry's stares were returned from Hermione. Her insides seemed to have done a flip flop as she looked up into Harry's face. He seemed to have matured so much over the years but held the same youthful love of life that he always had. His eyes that piercing emerald green were searching into her own and she seemed to be slowly drowning in them. The world was dissolving around them into nothing. She cought site that he was still the thin as ever Harry just only about 2 feet taller than when she first met him. Her whole body warmed at the thought that she was finally going to be living with Harry and be apart of his life again.   
  
They were rudely pulled back to reality when a person not looking to where he was going rammed into Hermione shoving her into Harry who luckily caught her before she fell and put her up right. They finally was able to speak words.  
  
"Somethings will never change Harry." Hermione teased.  
  
"Like what?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Always being late."   
  
"Or always being a know it all."  
  
"Or always being a bad procrastinator."  
  
"Welcome back Hermione. I have missed you so much." Harry spoke softly and enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"Nice to be back with you Harry." Hermione whispered back.  
  
They finally pulled apart and they were reminded that it was extremelly cold outside and it would be best if they headed to the cottage. Harry helped Hermione with some of her stuff although there was not much. Harry was the first one to speak as they were walking out of the village. "You pack very light. Is this all you need?"  
  
"Oh no, I am will summon it later when we get there. I have a special summoning charm that I looked up which has the object you are summoning become invisible for long distance journeys. How far is the cottage out of town?"  
  
Harry just smiled at how Hermione had not changed a bit. Always talking about a spell she had just found in a book. "Well, its about 20 miles outside of town but we do not have to walk that far. About a block outside of the village there is a small grove of trees that people believe are haunted so no body dares goes in there. I find it a quite peaceful place to go think. It is safe to apparate to the cottage from the grove. Its funny how supersticious the whole town is. Nobody talks to me thinking I am some drifter that will go and murder them all in there sleep."  
  
Hermione laughed at the thought that anybody could actually think that Harry could hurt a fly. Although they had a lot they wanted to catch up on they stayed silent until they arrived at the grove just enjoying the company of eachother. Hermione Oohed and aahhed at the grove. It was an old graveyard that had a grove built around it. The trees were very old and the branches were snarled and tangled into eachothers branches making it hard to see the sky. Hermione had to admit that it would be a peaceful place to think and had its own charm. Harry stopped and held out his hand for Hermione to hold so they could apparate together to the cottage. Hermione loved the warmth of his hand around own hand but she didnt have much time to think about it very long before there was a small pop and she was outside the most charming house she had ever seen.  
  
Harry did not let go of her hand and gave her hand a small squeeze as he said quietly, "Welcome to the cottage."  
  
  
(A/N) Well, there we go. The beginning of a story and I would if this story is like to know worth continueing. I was laying in bed last night not able to sleep and I was thinking of all the fluff stories I had read and I wanted to write one of my own. So this was what I had in mind. I already have a couple of chapters planned out and I should be able to write them over my winter break. I should be working on my other story but I like the fluff in this one. But i want to continue with my mystery. well please r/r and give me some input on whether I should continue with this story or not and whether people would read it or not. 


	2. a tour, dinner, and confessions

chapter 2-tour,dinner and confessions  
  
  
Hermione's eyes became kind of glazed over as she took in all the wonderful features of the cottage. Harry never mentioned how big it was. She only assumed that when he said cottage he meant tiny house. It was two stories and painted a light blue with a deep purple border. There was ivy growing all over the house with it dangling over most of the windows making the house quite wimsical (a/n no idea how that is spelled and i dont have a spell check).  
  
Harry took her stunned silence as a compliment and led her up to the stairs leading to the front door. He opened the door very dramatically teasing Hermione in which when she got inside she let out another gasp of surprise. They were in a very cozy living room which was stuffed to overflowing with quidditch anything. Posters, equipment, books and such. Hermione had to smile at this. Now that Harry was making good money he could afford to buy all the things he was deprived of as a kid and Hermione was glad of it.   
  
"Drop off your things here and I will give you the grand tour Miss Granger." Harry held out arm for her to take and started the tour.  
  
Next to the living room was a small kitchen that seemed to have everything a working kitchen would need. Then attached to the kitchen was a mini dining room that was jutting out from the house. Hermione gasped when she walked in because the room was all windows and it made Hermione gaze in wonderment at how lovely the room would be in a snow storm or on a bright sunny day. Harry didnt let her think about it too much because he wanted to continue the tour. Back in the living room there was a hallway that led to the bathroon (nothing amazing there) and two bedrooms. The bedrooms were positioned right across from eachother and to Hermiones surprise they were pretty close to identical. Although Harry's was decorated in a dark forest green and Hermiones was in a deep royal purple. There was a large four poster bed with draperies all around them. A chest of drawers and a closet. In hermiones case a vanity and a window seat by one of the many windows in the room. Hermione fell in love with the room instantly but Harry said it was not the best part yet.  
  
Harry showed her the upstairs which consisted of two more bedrooms another sitting room, bathroom and a surprise room for Hermione. "Now, Hermione you will love this room. It was just an extra room but when I heard you were coming I fixed it at the thought of you. It is all yours and feel free to change anything you want about it. I hope you like it."   
  
"I bet I will Harry" She didnt have much time to guess what it was before Harry led her into the room. Hermione could tell this would be her favorite room by far. She instantly fell in love with it when she walked in. Harry had led her into Hermiones very own library. It had to be the biggest room in the whole house. It was painted in a rich midnight blue and had windows up the kazoo. The ceiling was a skylight. Actually she did a double take and was surprised that it wasnt a skylight. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Her eyes were drawn from the ceiling to the walls that were crammed with books. There was not much wall space left. Then there were small round tables with books stacked on them. Placed all over the room were overstuffed chair of varying colors, sizes, and shape. It reminded Hermione so much of Hogwarts with a combination of the great hall, library, and the common room, her favorite rooms.  
  
Silent tears streamed down her face out of happiness at the sight before her. She was speechless and it took her a couple of minutes for her to compose herself enough for her to make out a brief and muffled "how?"  
  
Harry seemed please with how much she liked it and shrugged off the question."It wasnt much really just picked up a few things here, did a couple charms there. "  
  
Hermione laughed at his modesty and turned to look Harry straight in the eyes. "The charm on the ceiling is ,by itself, a very complex charm which takes a couple of hours to perform. It would take me years to collect this many books but you do it in weeks. This means so much to me Harry. You can't even imagine." Hermione barely got that out before she started to cry again.  
  
Harry's face slacked in relief to see how much she liked the room. He took her and enveloped her in his arms. He shushed her and stroked her hair. Finally Harry got her to calm down a bit and insisted that she look at the books and see how he did at picking them out. Hermione made her rounds around the room, her eyes gazing over the hundreds and hundreds of books. She even let a giggle when she saw that Hogwarts, A History was on the shelf. They only stopped when each of them heard their stomachs grumble and realized both of them had not eaten anything today and it was about time for dinner.  
  
They walked down into the kitchen and Harry started scrounging around to find something to make for dinner but he couldn't find much. He forgot to go to the store earlier today and he usually ordered out so there wasnt much around.   
  
"No wonder you cant find a thing to eat. All you have in the fridge is old chinese cartons and what looks to be a piece of pizza but has been sitting in here for weeks." She moved around easily in the kitchen and when she looked in the cupboard she maid a little aha and started to shoo Harry out of the kitchen. "I need to get a good healthy meal in you. I am suprised you havent put on weight from all the junk food you have eaten but then again all that training must keep it from showing. Well, get along now. I am going to serve you a real treat."  
  
Harry could only laugh at the motherly tone in her voice and how much she reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. He made a show of not wanting to leave the kitchen although he really wanted to be surprised with what Hermione had up her sleeve. After a final shove and a threat to be hexed to kingdom come Hermione closed the door to the kitchen and left Harry standing out in the kitchen dumbstruck. She had only been here for a couple hours and already she has taken control of the house. Harry just laughed at his own thoughts and walked into the dining room and sat down at the table organizing his thoughts.   
  
Since he first saw her this afternoon old feelings had been awakened in him. He had for many years had a crush on Hermione but had thought that the unwelcome feelings had gone away over the two years they had been apart, but they had not. He had told Ron before....before....before the incident Ron had said that it must have started from the yule ball when she had walked in. How beautiful she had been. Although she had been beautiful that night it wasnt then that it started. It had been at the end of the fourth year when she had kissed him on the cheek. It was the feeling that that kiss had left in his body and how he wanted more kisses like that in the future and hopefully someday on his lips. Now that urge to kiss her was back.  
  
His thoughts were interupted though by Hermione walking in with a tray that carried two steaming plates and two tall glasses of pumpkin juice. Harry looked at the plate that was sent down in front of him and was amazed that she could make this all with the small amount of food in the kitchen. On his plate was some seafood ramen, fruit, and mashed potatoes and gravy.   
  
"You are amazing. This is amazing. How did you make this stuff out of the stuff in my kitchen?" Harry asked amazed as he took his first bite and was amazed at how good it tasted, he could get used to this.  
  
"I just whipped it up" Hermione told him modestly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, and I just breeze my way through a quidditch game." Harry answered sarcastically.  
  
"From the way you play thats what it looks like. Like you do this everyday and its no big deal that I just made a fast dive and escaped without even a scratch."  
  
"You are going to have to stop saying things like that Miss. Granger. You are making me blush." And to Hermiones surprise their was a blush appearing on his face and it made Harry look so cute.  
  
'Oh no. Not these feelings again. I thought I had escaped these feelings years ago. I guess I didn't' Hermione thought that over inside her head for the rest of dinner while she had a real conversation with Harry. Long after they had finished eating they kept talking about the last year or so and their plans for after their month long break in December. Finally their was a slight yawn on Harry's face and Hermione decided it was time for bed.  
  
Harry made a grab for the dishes to wash them but Hermione beat him to it. "I will take care of these." Harry started to protest but Hermione interupted them. "All your life you have never had anybody to take care of you. You were always worrying and taking care of your friends and people around you Harry Potter. It is about time that somebody took care of you." Hermione said this so truthfully and without a hint of joking in her voice.   
  
Once again Harry was being shooed and ordered around in his own house. She told him to go to bed and not worry about a thing, that she had everything taken cared of. Harry believed her and got into his pj's and slipped into his bed covers. He laid there in thought for a little while but he could not seem to get to sleep. He heard Hermione get ready for bed and slide into her bed. But, Harry heard her muttering and could tell that she wasnt able to sleep either. Harry got out of bed and stood in Hermiones door way and whispered softly, "can't sleep either?"  
  
Hermione looked over at the figure in the door way and had to stop herself from staring. Harry was standing there in only pj bottoms and his clothes sent off the wrong impression that he had no muscle. When in fact he had some muscle on him. Although not like all the guys she seen on tv, but it suited him so nicely. His hair was also sticking up in all directions making him look so cute. She was shook her head slightly to send the message that she couldn't sleep and shake the thoughts out of her head.  
  
Harry smiled and walked over and sat at the end of her bed leaning against one of the posts. "I can't sleep knowing that there is somebody else is in this house. It just is new to me. But, a good new. I get so lonely out here."  
  
"Harry, how could you afford this house and the library and such?" Hermione had to ask the question that had been on her mind for quite some time.  
  
"Well, I still had some money left from my parents and Sirius left me some money. Not to mention you would be surprised by how much money a quidditch player makes?" Harry smiled.  
  
"You shouldnt have spend that much money on me." Hermione stated matter of factly.  
  
"Yes I should have. You have helped me so much during the years, risked your life countless times and even had to go through the loss of friends just because you were friends with me." Harry said casting his eyes down.  
  
"And I would do it all again in a heartbeat. You would not believe how much it means to me that out of all the people you could have been friends with you became friends with me. You have made me so happy at times and yes their has been some bad times but that is what life dealt us. You have been the strenghth I have needed to get through all the hard times in my life and you have been the source of all the good things in life. You did not have to buy me things to thank me. You have already done so just by being there. Although I do love the library." Hermione told Harry assuringly. She leaned forward and held his cheek in her hand and was surprised to feel his cheek wet.   
  
Harry looked in her eyes and was so glad that she was with him now. He felt like a part of him had relaxed and a part of his life was put back together. He made a weak smile and made an effort to speak. "thanks Hermione that means a lot." They stayed like that, sitting a couple feet from eachother talking well into the night when finally Harry started to see Hermiones eyes droop. "I think it is time for you to go to sleep Hermione." All she could do was nod in agreement. Harry chuckled and stepped off the bed. He laid Hermione down and tucked her in making sure she would stay warm through the night.  
  
He ran into his room quickly and grabbed his wand. He walked back, stood by the fire place that was in her room where he whispered a spell and an orange beam shot our of his wand into the fireplace where a nice warm fire started and would keep going all through the night to keep Hermione warm.   
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered  
  
Harry walked over to her bedside and whispered back "yes Hermione"  
  
"I am glad I am living here."  
  
"I am glad you are living here with me too." Harry leaned over and kissed her on her forehead and walked out of the room turning off the lights on his way out.  
  
He fell, exausted, into his bed. He only had enough time to think one thought. "How I love Hermione."  
  
  
(A/N) Well, there is another chapter. I think I will continue the story since there seems to be people interested in it and I think this story is much better written then my other story (which please read) . I like the h/h fluff a lot more and I can write this story so much easier. I could have written longer but I didnt want to add another conflict (which will be in the next chapter) well....you will find out more about what happened to Ron in the next chapter or two. Please r/r and tell me what you think and if I am on the right track. Well, thnx for those reviewing. also. i am going to reread it to fix anything I can find but my dads computer only has wordpad so there is no spell check. I am bad at finding mistakes so excuse any. I see them after I have posted the chapter but not before then. I will try to find them all but just a heads about them. Also If please read my other story. Merry Christmas everybody and thnx for reading. 


	3. breakfast, reading, and nightmares

The next morning Hermione rolled over in her sleep which her new positioning caused her to wake up because a beam of light shot through the curtains of her bed and landed on her face. She squinted and blinked into the light waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. It took her a moment for her vision to go from the fuzzy shapes to the details of her surroundings. She looked outside and saw that there was a light snow over night. Just enough that the world seemed to be blanketed in white. Just lying there was very comfortable to Hermione because her blankets were warm from her sleeping in them and she could here the soft fire crackling of a fire in her fire place that Harry must have started for her. It was quite cozy in her room just playing over all her thoughts when she was rudely awakened from her daydreams.  
  
Harry opened the curtains quite dramatically letting all the sunshine to enter through the windows land upon Hermione who closed her eyes in protest to the bright light. Harry just laughed and jumped on the bed and started to tickle her showing no mercy. "Come on sleepy head its time to get up. Its already 10:30!" Hermione couldn't answer since she didn't have enough air to form a sentence. She was to busy laughing.   
  
Finally when Harry thought she was sufficiently awakened he got up out of the bed and dragged her out of bed. "Harry! Come on. I must look dreadful. Come on Harry. I am in my pajamas. Harry where are you taking me?"  
  
Harry would not answer her though. He just silently led her to the dining room where she was stunned for the hundredth time. Harry had made a large array of breakfast foods including bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and much much more. "I had to repay you for the amazing dinner last night. I did have an advantage though since I was able to go to the store. What do you think?"  
  
"It looks delicious" Hermione exclaimed happily. She sat down and started to dish her plate full with a bit of everything. "This is so good. I did not know you could cook so well."  
  
Harry blushed at the compliment but had to collect himself quickly so she didn't notice, but she did. "Well, didn't you know I am not just the boy who lived, why I am also the boy who cooks." He smiled one his smiles at her which made Hemiones insides melt. She giggled though at the joke. "And an answer to an earlier comment you do not look in the least bit dreadful and those pj's are quite becoming Miss Granger." That caused Hermione to go into another fit of giggles and her face to turn a deep crimson.  
  
They continued there breakfast like this joking and laughing. It felt like old times at Hogwarts eating and joking in the great hall on a Saturday morning. The only thing missing was Ron and from the look in Harry's eyes he was thinking along those lines. Although he seemed perfectly normal and happy sometimes a dark cloud would come upon his face as he thought about his past. This of course did not slip past Hermione but they would not let these thoughts ruin the fun and laughter. Finally Hermione stood and started to clear away the dishes, ignoring Harry's protests. She told him to go and do whatever while she cleaned up. After all He had cooked and she felt obligated to help somewhat .   
  
Harry laughed to himself and walked off to the living room. He grabbed one of his favorite books, quidditch through the ages, and went to his room to lay down and read for awhile. Harry felt at peace hearing the bustling and clanging of dishes in the kitchen He felt so content just laying there reading. He could get used to this. Not long after Hermione joined him with one of her favorite books, Hogwarts a History.  
  
"Come on Hermione, why do you still read that book. You do not even attend Hogwarts anymore. Why would you need to read it anyways. You already know everything in that book. Actually you knew every fact from that book by heart on your FIRST day of school in your FIRST year." Harry laughed at her when he caught sight of the book as she crawled into bed. Surprisingly, Hermione laid down next to Harry and curled up nice and close to him. Harry liked it and decided to show this by putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder to pull her even closer.  
  
"Well, Harry if you read it you would understand that it is quite interesting history, not to mention it is always updating itself. What about you? I would expect that you would have that book memorized by now. You already know all the quidditch facts by heart Mr. Hypocrite," Hermione countered.  
  
  
"Well, if you read it you would understand that it is the most fascinating book that it updates all the time detailing new games and everything there is to know about quidditch." Harry mimicked in his most Hermione sounding voice.  
  
Hermione laughed and just smacked his arm. Then she had an idea. "Ok then why don't you read Hogwarts, a History and I will read quidditch through the ages."  
  
Harry looked at her thoughtfully, pretending he was thinking about the deal but was actually using this time to study her pretty face, trying to memorize every detail. "It's a deal then."  
  
They laughed and swapped books and start reading. Both wouldn't admit it right away but they were actually enjoying the books a lot. It was actually a really sweet scene. Hermione was snuggled up close to Harry who had his arm around her. There legs were entwined while there feet were rubbing against each other to keep them warm. It didn't occur to them to pull over the blanket. Soon it did get pretty cold in the room but Harry had a simple solution to that which was to start a fire.   
  
The two of them stayed in this state almost all day. When Harry heard his and Hermione's stomach grumble he just summoned some food in from the kitchen which pulled them away from the books to enjoy a meal in bed with each other. Hermione accused Harry of showing off when he summoned the food which started a long and heated argument which ended with both of them surrendering and laying back down with each other while they read their books more.   
  
After many hours of reading straight Hermione and Harry decided it was time for them to go to bed. Hermione went to her room as Harry lay there listening to Hermione get ready for bed. He concentrated with all his might on his surroundings but the flashbacks came and his thoughts drifted to the thought, "Exactly three years ago tomorrow Ron and Sirius died." That of course was not a comforting thought to go to sleep to and it left Harry going into a restless sleep.   
  
On the other side of the hallway was Hermione laying in bed having similar thoughts. She remembered that tomorrow was the anniversary of Ron and Sirius's death but unlike Harry she did not have a memory of what happened. They were off on the final battle between good versus evil. Unluckily Voldemort's final curse had hit Hermione and which threw her back against a tree where she had knocked her head so hard that she lost memory of the battle. She did not remember any of the battle in which Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Harry, and herself were in. Out of those people Sirius and Ron were the ones who did not make it out alive. Hermione had pleaded with Harry for the details of the battle in which the light side had won but he refused. Harry thought Hermione was lucky for not remembering, he didn't want her to have the nightmares, because if he told her it could trigger something in Hermione's brain which all the memories would come back to her.   
  
After Harry refused to tell her anything, she had gone to Dumbledore and Lupin and begged them to tell her but Harry got to them first. They told her they were under strict orders from Harry to not tell her a single detail. She understood that it had been horrific battle because of how much Harry's eyes darkened at anything that brought up that battle and they way he acted for months after the incident. It was incredibly painful she understood but she wanted to relieve Harry of some of that pain but it seemed he wanted to protect her. She loved it that Harry wanted to protect her but she didn't want to have him carry the burden alone.   
  
All these thoughts went swarming through her head bogging her thinking capability. She wasn't even able to organize these thoughts. All she could do was let the weight pull her down into a deep slumber.  
  
Later that night Hermione was woken up from her sound sleep from the crying and yelling in Harry's room. Alarmed, Hermione went to check on Harry. On her way out she checked her clock and saw that it was 2:30 a.m. but it didn't seem to register that it was now three years from that one tragic day. All her thoughts were focused on Harry at the moment and getting to him to make sure that he was ok. She ran to Harry's room and slowly opened the door quietly. The sight in front of her brought tears to Hermione's eyes. It was Harry having a nightmare but he was all sweaty, with a look of deep sadness on his face. He was crying full out and it made Hermione choke up.   
  
She crawled into his bed and tried to wake Harry up. Finally after much shaking and yelling she tried to talk to him normally to wake him and it worked. It woke him up. Harry's eyes looked into Hermione's with shock and realization that it all had been a dream, but only if it had been a dream in real life.   
  
There was so much sadness in the usually sparkling emerald eyes, now they were a blunt green holding much grief. When Harry looked into the loving cinnamon eyes that were Hermione he broke down again and started to cry. All Hermione could do was hug Harry tightly, stroke his hair and say comforting soothing words that a mother would speak to a child.  
  
Soon Hermione started to break down at the thought that Ron and Sirius died 3 years ago to this day. Just a couple of minutes later they were both crying uncontrollably not able to give the other any comfort. That's how they finally fell asleep. Crying into each others shoulder while wrapping themselves around each other.  
  
  
(A/N) that was kind of how I ended one of my chapters from my other story and I didn't even mean for it to be that way. Lol. Well what do you think people. R/R. Is it still a good story in which I should continue. I would like to thank those that have reviewed. I have 11 reviews. Woohoo. I know that is not much of an accomplishment for most of you writers but for me it is. It is kind of ironic but the story I have been working on for months and has 16 chapters but the story that has three chapters and I started a couple of days ago has more reviews than the 16 chapter story. Well, read both if you can. The next chapter will probably will be even sappier and should be out in the next couple of days. I already have it finished in my head I just have to type it out. It shouldn't take long. I will tell you the next chapter will have the details of the battle and maybe some h/h action. Woohoo. Ok thanks again to the readers and please review. 


	4. visiting the past

chapter 4-visiting the past  
  
  
Harry woke up to the feel of Hermione's hair on his face, tickling his nose. He sat up and wiped the dried tears off of his face. He left the bed and covered the sleeping beauty that had slept beside him. His heart broke with the thought of having to tell her, after all of this time. He knew he loved her, and didn't want to hurt her. In his heart he prayed that she would understand. He knew that she was strong enough for the truth, but still. He was fighting the worst battle of his life- the battle in his heart.  
  
Hermione turned over to face Harry. He was gone. Her face was dry and crusty from the tears. She wiped them away. She forced herself up. She walked out of the bedroom and started a seach for Harry. She found him in the dining room, alone, save a cup of coffee. She looked up. There was a faint snow falling. It was breathtaking.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she started.   
  
"Don't try." he said coldly. The warmth that had been in his voice and arms last night had gone. In its place was sorrowful regret. "It's today."  
  
She turned and went to her room and got dressed. In respect to the dead, she wore black pants and a drab purple shirt. She returned to the morbid Harry.  
  
"There's some oatmeal if you're hungry." Harry pushed the bowl in her direction.   
  
"No thanks." She stated as coldly as the ice she had awoken to. Her heart melted for her friend's grief. "Harry," she walked over and sat down next to him. She put a caring arm around him. He softened at her touch. He turned back to look at her.   
  
"I can't believe it's been three years." he put his head in his hands. "He was one of my best friends."  
  
"He was one of my best friends, too."  
  
"I got a double whammy, thought. My family, my only family. My only tie to love as a child. All gone. Those fat slobs of relations that I have are no good to me. They never even wanted me."  
  
"Don't you count me as your family?" came her hurt reply.  
  
"Yes, I do. I.." he trailed off. The rest of the sentence stayed on his tounge. It was, I love you.  
  
"Do you want to go for a quick apparate?" she asked.   
  
With tears in his eyes, he smiled.  
  
  
Harry found himself at a small, secluded graveyard, deviod of any signs of life, save a good sized tree in the center. In Harry's mind, the ending of the Great Battle flashed. He remembered his rage, and how he had thrust Ron's wand into the ground, and as some last effort from beyond the grave, a tree sprung up.   
  
Back in the present, the two lonley graves of the world's finest heros laid to rest. The only people who knew of the graves were the friends and family of the deceased. To muggles, a charred clearing was all that could be seen, surrounded by a bountiful and beautiful forest.  
  
"Harry, would you please give me a minute alone." Hermione asked in such a quiet whisper that she could barely be heard. Harry nodded mutely and walked off to stand alone and lose himself in his thoughts about how to finally tell Hermione what happened. He just stared up at the sky as if asking for help. He noticed that dark clouds were rolling in, it seemed befitting to the mood that was in the air.  
  
Over by the grave that belonged to Ron, Hermione was kneeling down talking to the grave as if the person was sitting right in front of her still alive. "I know you told me to tell Harry how I feel, but how could I? I was going to tell him at the end of the year but then you died and that day a part of Harry died too. He wasn't the same for months afterwords. I do not know if I should tell Harry how I truly feel. If only you were here to help me but, then I wouldn't be in this mess. Forget the mess I am in. You should be here right now anyways. You were only seventeen. You had your whole life ahead of you a job waiting for you after you graduated and maybe a wife, I heard you talking to Harry about wanting to propose to Lavendar. This shouldn't have happened to you." She paused in thought, stood up with so much anger radiating from her body. In that anger their was, sadness, regret all mixed in together leaving Hermione standing there with so much energy coming from her body. Finally she let it all come out. "I HATE LIFE! I HATE GOD FOR TAKING RON AND SIRIUS FROM ME! I HATE THE WORLD!"   
  
Birds went flying from the trees at the sudden break of the peace and quiet. Harry turned to Hermione shocked at her very unexpected outburst of frustration. Harry saw that the outburst took much of Hermione's energy. He ran towards her quickly seeing that she was going to collapse any moment. Luckily for Hermione, Harry had arrived just in time to catch her and wrap his arms around her to support her long enough for them to go and sit together under the single tree in the clearing.   
  
"Harry, will you finally tell me what happened during the battle? I know you want to protect me from having to deal with those horrible memories but I need to know for my own benefit and for yours, too. Do not pretend that you are not affected by the terrifying memories that are replayed many times during your sleep. I saw last night what it does to you. The memory is eating at you everyday and I need to help you, and I can by sharing this burden with you." Hermione stated forcefully but with compassion in every word that escaped from her lips.  
  
Harry knew that every word she spoke was the truth and nothing but the truth. Finally Harry was able to form his thoughts into words and started to tell the tale of that fateful day. While he was telling the story it all played like a movie in his head.  
  
*******Flashback*******  
  
The day was a perfect day in the normally dark and stormy December month. Their only seemed to be one problem to the seemingly perfect day. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius were holding a meeting up in Dumbledore's office. They had been in a meeting talking about the strategy the Order Of The Phoenix how it should be used next against the dark forces that seemed to be growing stronger by the day.. The next thing they knew they were in a secluded clearing in what to be a very thick forest that went on for miles. None of the group seemed to know where they were or why they were there.   
  
The group had not been standing there long before a high cackling laugh broke through the air like piercing arrows. Everybody froze in there tracks straining to listen to from where the noise originated. It did not take long for them to find out, for a gangly cloaked figure emerged from the darkness of the forest. He dropped his cloak hood to show his scarred and weathered face that looked worse than Mad-Eyed Moody's face.   
  
Finally the laughing stopped and instead Voldemort took to talking to the group. "So this is all that is left of The Order of The Phoenix. This is the best the light side could come up with, three teenagers, a werewolf, a falsely accused convict, and an old windbag who probably should have retired years ago. Well, I say that the dark side shall have no problem defeating the light side once and for all. Sadly enough you are the only people stopping me from controlling the world. Once I have gotten rid of you six I shall once and for be ruler of the world. It will not be long before my forces kill you all."   
  
From behind Voldemort the order saw numerous hooded figures stepping out of the darkness of the trees. "Deatheaters" Hermione whispered to them all but none of them needed to be told who the cloaked figures were. None real knew who cast the first spell, it all happened so quickly and it was quite disorienting having all sorts of spells zooming around everywhere and having to think of one yourself to protect yourself from threatening curses while thinking of curses to send to as many deatheaters as possible.  
  
Nobody really knew when Sirius had died but Ron had fallen at the end of the battle. He actually was not killed by the curse that was sent at him right away. Hermione actually knew the counter curse and ran to Ron ready to cast the counter curse as soon as she was in distance for it to work. Voldemort saw this though and raised his wand to send a spell at Hermione to send her away from Ron. It worked causing Hermione to go flying in the air until she was forcefully smashed into a tree where she banged her head which in turned made her lose her memories of that day. Harry saw Voldemort raise his wand and panic stricken Harry thought Voldemort was going to kill Hermione. This caused so much energy and magic to start pumping through his veins that he sent the curse of death to Voldemort. Although he was too late to save Hermione from the spell, he did hit Voldemort with the killing curse that once and for all finished the Great Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry's mind went fuzzy from that point on. To Harry it seemed that he was in a dream world. It looked as if his best friend was dead along with the love of his life. When he saw Dumbledore stoop over Hermione and revive her relief went coursing through Harry's body. He had no such luck with Ron or Sirius. When he finally saw that Ron was dead so much anger and frustration was running through his body that he slammed Ron's wand in the ground which in turn changed into a tree.  
  
***************Back in Present day***************  
  
When Harry had finished telling Hermione what happened during the battle then it all came rushing back to her. All the images were so clear as if she had experienced it yesterday. Hermione stared at Harry who had turned his toward she sky and crying while between sobs he whispered 'why?' Hermione skooted closer to Harry and grabbed his face gently with her delicate hands. She forced Harry to look into her eyes and when she gazed into them she saw so much sadness in them but there was something else, Love. Hermione knew how much Harry must have loved her to protect her from all of the memories. So Hermione did what seemed to be the natural thing to after figuring this out. Which was to lean over and kiss Harry. It was a short and simple sweet kiss that sent shocks through their bodies but it seemed to bring them a little closer than they had already been. They connected at that moment and held each other while they cried and mourned for their lost friends.  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in December  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one will find...  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
(forever was in your eyes)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
Baby cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
(Mandy Moore-cry)  
  
A/N I changed the song slightly to fit the story better and for it to read more easily. OK now go read the other authors note.  
  
  
  
  
(A/N) Well, that song seemed to really fit the story plus I love that song. If you noticed this chapter seemed a little different than my other chapters its because I had a friend write half of it when she spent the night at my house. We collaborated on the story and that would explain any inconsistancy in writing style. I could end the story right here and I might. I don't know yet. Tell me what the readers think. I do not really care either way you would just have to give me tad bit of time to think of a couple of more storylines but it shouln't take me long. thank you to the readers that are reading and reviewing. please people r/r. its what makes my day. r/r 


	5. Leaving, discussion and kisses

Chapter 5-Leaving, discussion and kisses.  
  
Only God knows how long the Harry and Hermione sat in that clearing, under the tree, crying into each others arms. Finally, their tears were spent and their bodies were weak from all the sorrow and pain that was released in those couple hours. They helped each other get on their feet. Supporting each other, the two adults visited each of the two graves one last time. With a final pop Harry and Hermione apparated back to the cottage.  
  
It was decided between the two of them to have a cup of tea to soothe their nerves and relax. They sat down across from each other drinking the steaming tea silently, each of them lost in their thoughts about what happened today, and years ago and in the magic of the environment around them . Although it had not been in snowing in the clearing it was continuing to do so at their house. The snow flakes were bigger than this morning and were covering the world around them. Through magic the snow kept slipping off of the roof keeping it clear so you could look up and if felt like the snow was going to fall on you.  
  
When each of them had sipped their way through a couple cups of tea Hermione became fed up with the silence and broke it. "Harry, what are you thinking?"   
  
Harry looked up from his cup and met Hermione's eyes. He saw so many different emotions in them that he could not separate and identify them. It was an emotional wreck. He knew he could not lie to her so he told her the truth. "I was thinking," Harry started out slowly, "That maybe I shouldn't have told you what happened during the battle. I know you wanted to share the pain and burden that I carry but you do not need that. I don't care what you say. You deserve so much better than to have nightmares in the middle of the night and having those images constantly haunting you." Harry could not speak much more not only he didn't have it in him but Hermione also cut him off.  
  
"Harry James Potter, do not go around the rest of your life regretting that you told me. I am grateful and will always be grateful that you told me. I can feel more at peace now that I know actually what happened. You will feel it too Harry. The pain will start to lesson and dull now that you have opened up and shared it with somebody else. I know it is a cliche but if you hold it in it will only hurt more the longer you don't tell your feelings to somebody."   
  
Hermione said this all with such force and compassion that Harry had no right to argue her. He knew she was right but it still hurt thinking about how he had helped her remember that horrific day. It was over now and their was no good in regretting something he had already and done and could not be changed. He looked back into her eyes and through all those other emotions one seemed to cut it's way through the rest. It was love. He saw it so clearly now and was surprised of how dumb he was to missed it before.  
  
Harry pushed back his chair allowing him to stand. He walked over to the other side of the table and held out his hand to Hermione for her to take. Not to Harry's surprise Hermione followed. He pulled her to his bedroom and they both climbed under the protection of the warm blankets. Harry grabbed both of the books they had been reading the day before and handed quidditch through the ages to Hermione for her to continue reading while he kept hogwarts, a history in his own hand. They curled up close to continue with their books.   
  
From all the reading that they had donen yesterday it did not take them very long at all for them to finish the books. When each had finished they looked up from their books, and looked upon their companions face. It did not take long for them to both smile, a real smile. To Hermione it seemed 10 years were shed from Harry's face when that bright, dazzling smile. Harry loved that he saw that the smile brought a youthful look back to Hermione's face. Then it started, a long discussion about which was the better of the two books.  
  
"I admit Harry that the book was better than I had expected and there was more to it than it than boring quidditch facts." Hermione admitted genuinly.  
  
Harry's reply was much similar. "And I will truthfully admitted that the book was not filled with dull and tedious facts about the history of hogwarts and that some interesting things happened."  
  
"See, that's what I have been trying to say to you for ages." Hermione told Harry.  
  
"I especially liked the chapter about that famous Harry Potter. It was talking about how he was so brave, charming, and handsome. That he has made a tremendous impact on Hogwarts and the wizard community all over the world." Harry said quite pompously.  
  
"You better stop talking like that. You sound like Lockhart."  
  
"But, I thought you LOVED Gilderoy."  
  
"I LOVED his charming good looks, not his over-sized ego."  
  
"Are you telling me that I am not handsome and charming?"Harry faked a hurt look while using his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You said it not me."  
  
"I am so hurt. I mean you are supposed to be my best friend and this is how you treat me. How could you......." Harry continued ranting seeming to think that she was serious.  
  
Hermione seemed to not be able to shut Harry up. Then she thought of an easy way to make him be quiet. Hermione took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him. They pulled away after a couple of seconds of contact and stared into each others eyes. Hermione was smiling at Harry in such a way that Harry could not resist her. All he could do was smile back and enjoy all the love radiating from each of their body making it a magical environment.  
  
Harry's hands snaked around Hermione's wasted and pulled her closer to him and this time he kissed her. Hermione's arms went around his neck while her hands ran through his hair causing it to stick up at every direction. This kiss was different than the two before it though. This kiss was not short and simple. This kiss lasted much longer in which the two bodies poured their souls into it. Years of love and passion were put into that kiss.   
  
Later Hermione rolled over in the bed to be held by Harry. They talked for hours about their feelings of everything that happened, whether it be about their relationship or it be about the past, or Ron and Sirius. That night the two mended their pain and although they would still have the scars for the rest of their life they could finally put that part of their life to rest and be able to move on.   
  
When they were all talked out both of them fell asleep into each others arms. For the first time in the longest time they both had a peaceful, long sleep. It was not interrupted until they woke up naturally on their own. Harry was not troubled by the recurring nightmares and had the first good night sleep since that fateful day.   
  
  
  
(A/N)-well, thats the ending to that chapter. Thanks for the reviews and r/r. I will continue the story. So like I said I have gotten many great reviews and I am so happy that people are enjoying the story. So thanks and please keep r/r. also I thought of many more plot lines and I thought this might not have any real ending. I can continue with their ongoing lives as long as people like it and keep reading I will keep writing. 


	6. waking up, a tantrum, and resolutions

Chapter 6-waking up, a tantrum, a resolutions.  
  
  
When Harry woke that morning their was no pressure on him about telling Hermione anything or have anything to worry about. He could just lay their for hours in the warmth and comfort of having the person he loved so close in his arms. Harry did not know how to express his happiness so he simply snuggled closer to Hermione, holding her tighter. Staying like this, Harry spent at least a half an hour just laying their thinking and enjoying the closeness to his love.   
  
After a while Hermione finally woke up and turned around to see an awake Harry smiling at her. She could do nothing but kiss him. "Good morning." She whispered quietly.   
  
"Yes, it is a very good morning." Harry replied while leaning over to give Hermione a kiss on her forehead. He rose out of bed to help his Hermione out of bed so they could go eat. It had been quite some time since they had a meal last. Since the both of them were so comfortable in each others arms and were both mentally and physically exhausted they had not woken up until early afternoon.  
  
This had surprised both of them that neither had woken up during their long sleep but they did not complain. For the first time in a long time Harry and Hermione felt completely rested and full of energy and excitement towards the day.  
  
The adults sat down in the dining room and summoned some left over food to them not really caring what they ate as long as they could get some food into their quite empty stomachs. While eating they started to discuss the plans for the day.  
  
"So Hermione, What do you want to do today?" Harry asked while grabbing some crackers to shove in his mouth.  
  
"I do not know and don't really care. Anyways we have read the last two days which is more of an activity that I would enjoy. So now it is your turn to pick something to do to fill our time. Choose whatever you want to do. I don't care." Hermione told Harry confidently.   
  
The wheels in Harry's head started to turn and glanced to the sky at the weather. The heavy snow had ceased to a very light snow. Their was no wind and the sun was starting to break through the clouds making it look like it was going to be a very pleasant day.  
  
Hermione looked up through the window in the direction Harry's eyes moved to and then she looked back into Harry's eyes that met her.   
  
"Anything you say Hermione?" Harry asked to confirm what she had said.  
  
"Anything," this time though Hermione was not so confident. She did not like the tone of voice Harry was speaking in and their was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Hermione a little afraid. Then it clicked in her head what he wanted to do. She knew Harry too well and knew that he wanted to go flying since he saw that it was perfect flying condition. "No way Harry. You can not be thinking what you are thinking. I will not go flying around. Especially if it is snowing and freezing cold outside."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. Where is your sense of adventure? Anyways, it will feel good to be flying in this weather and it is not dangerous to fly when it is snowing. If anything it is safer. Think about it. If you fall fifty feet from the ground the snow will break your fall and you may only break half the bones in your body." Harry smiled at Hermione.  
  
"That is not funny. Knowing me that is exactly what's going to happen to me once I climb onto a broom and was flying fifty feet in the air. Which is not going to happen anyways." Hermione told Harry quite seriously.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you look really cute when you are angry." Harry teased.  
  
"I am not angry. I am impassioned about not letting my feet leave the ground." Hermione said, trying to ignore the compliment that he said she was cute.  
  
"Well, you look really cute when you are impassioned." To Hermione's annoyance she blushed when he said this which only made Harry laugh. "See, who can resist the charms of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived."  
  
"Me, that's who. I will not be caught dead out in this weather ON A BROOM!" Hermione annunciated the last part clearly, which only made Harry laugh more. "YOU ARE FRUSTRATING!" Hermione yelled in exasperation and stormed out of the dining room to go to her library.  
  
Harry laughed some more as he ran up the stairs in pursuit of Hermione. Harry just loved how she got worked up so easily but then he thought about how hard it will be to calm her back down. He arrived at the library door and was not surprised to find the door was locked. He tried the unlocking charm but once again was not in the least surprised that she had done the spell that she knew he could not unlock, or anybody for that matter.   
  
Sighing he sat down against the wall and thought for a couple of minutes. He knew he shouldn't have pushed Hermione like that, but it was so amusing and it felt like old times again when she would be telling Ron and him to do their homework and they still wouldn't do it. Harry smiled at the thought of the old school days and noticed that this was the first time he could think of Ron and he didn't cry or get angry. He felt sad but it wasn't overwhelming and he felt happy remembering the good times with Ron.   
  
His mind then set to the task at hand, how to get Hermione out of the library and for her to go flying with him within the next fifteen minutes so they could have plenty of time to go flying. Harry sighed inwardly, he had his work cut out for him so he better get started.  
  
Inside the room Hermione was pacing around glancing at books and every so often peeking at one. She wasn't as angry as she was frustrated with Harry.......  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice muffled because of the wall between them. Hermione felt some of her frustration melting away at the sound of his voice which made her angry. Harry Potter did not deserve her running out into his arms after the way he treated her. Their was a pause where Harry waited for an answer but there was no response, Hermione was not going to give in that easily. "Hermione, I know you can hear me and you are probably in their pacing all around the library picking up and looking through random books aimlessly. I also know you are frustrated with me and you do not want to give into me that easily but will you please save us all the time and effort for the inevitable of you agreeing to come out and go flying."  
  
All Hermione could do was smile at how correct he was at his assumption. She decided to respond back since he was right that most likely in the next hour she would be up in the air riding one of Harry's numerous brooms. "How do you know me so well Harry?"  
  
She heard Harry laugh in amusement and relief. "Ms. Granger are you forgetting that we have been friends for almost 10 years. You have to admit I would have to be pretty dense not to know you by now."  
  
Giggles came from inside thelLibrary along with footsteps towards the door. The sound of a whispered charm could be heard as a click came from the now unlocked door. Harry let out a breath he did not know he had been holding in relief he had been worried that this would take hours to get her outside of that library. In his head, Harry made a mental note to not make Hermione so mad that she would resort to locking herself into any room. The scene could get ugly if it had been over something more serious or she had been in a foul mood.  
  
An uncertain Hermione emerged from the library looking at Harry nervously. "So how do I go about this flying business?"  
  
This of course made Harry laugh but he stifled it behind his hand and looked more serious when he saw Hermione glare at him just in the same way she had right before she had locked herself into a room. "Err. Very easy Hermione. Lets take this a step at a time. One, you may want to go get some comfortable robes on and tie your hair back from your face. When you are ready meet me back into the living room.  
  
Hermione darted down to her room to allow herself with a few extra minutes to prepare for this any way she could. She started by taking Harry's advice and finding some comfy clothes to wear. Next was tying her hair back which would be a little bit on the difficult side because of her hair being the way it is. She did the best she could without magic and saw the results. Lets just say the results were not pretty. Resorting to magic was her last option which she used. A few charms their and a spell later Hermione was ready to go out in that yard and climb onto a broom to go flying hundreds of feet in the sky. After thinking about it, she was only physically ready, not mentally prepared for this at all.  
  
Harry on the other hand was excited to finally be able to teach Hermione how to fly. He has been waiting for this ever since they had been friends. How the school taught was fine and dandy for most students but he knew that Hermione needed one on one help. Harry was confident that he could teach Hermione how to fly properly and enjoy it if he was the one teaching it. Energy was flowing through his body freely now and it was hard to contain the excitement he was feeling. The man's brain had to walk him through each step of changing his clothes into some practice robes and to get totally ready for flying.   
  
When he had worked through this he ran down the hallway to the Living Room to find Hermione standing their looking quite nervously at one of the quidditch posters on his wall where a seeker goes diving for the snitch to miss it by inches and fall to the ground in a huddled mass. Hermione screeched when he landed and when he tried to stand up and failed miserably because he had multiple broken bones that cracked when he stood. Then he had blood all over his face from a bloody nose and a scrape on his cheek.  
  
Harry had to laugh when he saw Hermione's frightened face but he also felt sorry for her because he knew this would make her feel even more nervous than she already felt.   
  
When Hermione heard Harry let out a small laugh she turned around and pointed a finger at Harry accusingly. "WHY in GOD's name do YOU have THAT poster ON THE WALL???" Her voice was uneven and shaky from surprise.  
  
"Well, its to reminds me before a game to what I do not want to look like and feel like, so I better play hard and keep my head straight." He shrugged at Hermione.  
  
"You are taking that off the wall right when we get back because if I am going to go flying at this house then I do not need to see that everyday as a reminder what could happen to me if I lose control of the broom. Also, I do not want to see that happen to anybody especially you so I do not want to be looking at something that could happen to you. YOU GOT THAT?"  
  
  
A/N okie dokie. I was going to have the chapter twice as long but I thought I could put one chapter into two chapters. Also since I haven't update and it will probably take me another couple days to write the next part I thought it would be better if I split it up and give you something to read until then. I have gotten wonderful reviews and I thank all of those that have reviewed. You have made a tough time in my life a little more bearable. Please keep r/r'ing. I love you all. If you have any questions you want me to answer or anything you want me to write back to you about just e-mail me at chrisfaithalin@hotmail.com. 


	7. distractions, flying lessons, and a suns...

Chapter-7 distractions, flying lessons, and a sunset.  
  
Harry was about to laugh at Hermione's sudden outburst of emotion but thought better of it. It would not be wise to make fun of her fear of flying or the fact that she seemed to care enough that she did not want to see the poster of what could happen to him on a bad day. For the better of mankind or just the two of them Harry agreed. "I will take it down immediately after we get in from your flying lesson." Harry saw Hermione's face slacken with relief but it seemed that her eyes still held fear from that thought of falling from a high point off the ground. Harry chose to try to joke to her to lighten the mood a bit. "I can not believe I even thought of putting that poster on my virgin wall. It was the devil's work. He was tempting me and for that God will condemn me and I will burn in hell for an eternity for it."  
  
When Hermione heard Harry's attempt of lightening the mood she could do nothing but laugh to release the nervousness that was coursing through her veins. Harry saw that she relaxed a considerable amount which made him happy that this would be much easier. He thought it would be best if he smoothed the whole thing over with one final touch to make sure she understood nothing will happen.  
  
Harry stepped forward and took one of Hermione's own delicate hands in his hand and held onto it gently. With his other hand he took his loves face and lifted it so she could gaze into his eyes so she could see that what he was about to say was the truth. " Hermione, when you are flying with me you should not worry one bit that something might happen to you. Because, I tell you that nothing would ever happen to you while I am nearby. I could not let you go, I love you too much." Harry stopped abruptly when he heard himself say I love you. He did not even mean to say those words, it just seemed so natural. It worried him though. 'Why did I just say that??????????????????? You idiot!!!!!!! What if she does not feel the same way???????????'  
  
Hermione seemed to pick up the fear that flashed across his young face. This time she let out a giggle to settle his nerves and repeated the same words back to him. "Harry you know I love you too and there is nothing you can do or say to change that. I will always love you."   
  
Harry's face relaxed but he had to make sure she had meant those words and had not been joking. "Really? You do?"  
  
"Of course I do" Hermione tilted her head and kissed Harry. Another one of their earth shattering kisses took place.  
  
Finally the love birds pulled apart. Harry glanced outside and saw that the weather was holding up and they should take advantage of their fortune. Well, actually his fortune. Hermione has been praying to God since he suggested flying that a blizzard would just suddenly occur. "Hermione, we better get going now if we want to get any flying in today."  
  
Hermione's heart sank when she saw that he still remembered about flying. She had hoped after that mind blowing kiss that he would forget all about the flying business. The girl's mind was racing at ways to have the stupid flying lessons pushed out of his head. She got it. What if their was a proposition of doing something more appealing to Harry. She got a seductive expression on her face and spoke in her most tantalizing voice. She took her hand and started to graze his chest with her fingers."Oh really? Well I was just thinking that maybe we could do something a little more exciting. I mean wouldn't you rather break in your mattress? If you know what I mean."  
  
Harry let a long laugh and told Hermione. "One, you would not do that. I know you too well to know you are not seriously thinking that would happen. Two, I am ashamed to know that my innocent Hermione would even say a thing like that or has knowledge of phrases like that. Three, that is not going to work. You are not getting out of flying Four, I thought you would think better of me. That I wasn't some sex crazed 20 year old male. "  
  
Hermione laughed at the last part but answered him accordingly."Fine, but I am not as pure and innocent as you are led to believe although you are right that I would never usually say something like that. It's just something I picked up from Lavender and Parvati in Hogwarts. Not to mention I wouldn't go breaking in a bed before I am married."  
  
"You are not getting out that easily though so lets pick out a broom 'kay?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Fine, fine. I do not think I am going to get out of this anyways so I will do this only if you promise that you will not let anything happen to me?"   
  
"Of course it's all about you. Don't care if I get hurt, just yourself."  
  
"I care about what happens to you its just not likely for anything to happen to the greatest seeker in pro-quidditch. The chances are much more likely that an accident is going to happen with the bookworm who is afraid of flying and is horrible at it than the guy who has been flying for almost 10 years."  
  
"Do not worry. Nothing is going to happen to anybody today. You will not get hurt on the broom or fall or anything like that because I am not going to let it happen. I thought we went through this. So can we please pick out a broom and get outside before it gets dark?" Harry begged.  
  
"Ok. What kind of broom should I pick?"Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, it depends. I am guessing you do not care about speed that much."  
  
"You are correct in guessing that."  
  
"Probably something reliable and smooth. Not too touchy."  
  
"Once again you are right."  
  
"Then you probably want a nimbus 2000. A year ago I bought another one just for mainly sentimental value, but it is a very good broom. It is fast but will go at whatever speed you want and will not be touchy about it. I promise it will keep you safe. It has never failed me before."  
  
Hermione seemed to perk up some when she heard him say she would be riding a nimbus 2000. There was nothing in particularly special about it but she remembered how reliable that broom was for Harry and how safe it was.That broom seemed to hold special powers or something because it   
nothing ever seemed to happen to Harry, well, that was the brooms fault at least, when he was on it.. "What are you going to ride then?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"With my personal favorite the firebolt of course."  
  
"What? Not one of those new top of the line brooms that you spend tons of your money on."  
  
"Those are fine and dandy when I am playing quidditch and need to win but when I am just flying for fun and leisure then I choose the firebolt. It is the broom I am most comfortable on." They both walked over to the corner of the living room to a cupboard which held Harry's numerous brooms.   
  
When Harry opened the door Hermione gasped for she saw probable 20 to 30 brooms. "Why on earth would you need all of those brooms.?"  
  
"Well, some are for playing games with, some are sent to me for free because companies want me to ride on them during one of my games. The rest I have bought just for personal pleasure." Harry told her as he searched through them, finally picking out the two brooms that he wanted. "Now are you ready to go flying Hermione?"  
  
"Not really." Hermione told him truthfully.  
  
Not seeming to care Harry pulled her by the hand outside. "That's to bad. It is about time you got over your fear of flying."  
  
"I think it is healthy for everybody to have some fears."   
  
"Oh well, then you will be unhealthy." He pulled her to a halt when they reached a clearing behind the house.   
  
"Fine" Hermione resigned knowing there was no way out of it as she grabbed her broom from Harry. "What do I do first."  
  
"Well, first climb onto the broom." Harry showed her by swinging his leg over the broom. Hermione followed suit. Harry had to hold back the laugh that was creeping up his throat at the sight of Hermione. She was so stiff and rigid and their was complete and utter fear stamped on her face. He knew that laughing would not please Hermione at all though. "Ok now Hermione you are going to have to relax. If you are rigid and uptight then that is how your broom is going to move. It will be harder to control the broom too. So, just relax and put your hands more like this." He told her as he moved her hands in a more relaxed position.   
  
Hermione tried with all her might to relax her stiff body but the thought of her falling from her broom made her body freeze up even more and her grip to tighten around the broom handle. Then she looked at Harry's eyes as he leaned over to move her hands in the correct way to hold a broom. She saw that he was determined to do this and her thoughts crept back to what he had told her earlier. That nothing was going to happen to her while he was nearby and she believed him with all her heart. With that thought in her brain now she felt her body ease up and become more comfortable.  
  
Harry noticed this and was very pleased that she had relaxed. Hermione was one step closer to becoming a great flyer. "Now Hermione now that you have mastered climbing on a broom along with good posture are you ready to start flying?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No" Hermione told him. "But, I better get this over with"  
  
"That's the spirit. Do not worry. We will go slowly." Harry told her reassuringly. "Now, lets start by kicking off lightly and hovering for a couple seconds and then leaning forward to come back down. Sound okay Hermione?" She nodded meekly so they continued. "On three we will do it together. One...two....three." They both softly kicked off from the snow covered ground and hovered about six feet in the air before leaning forward to land without problem.   
  
Hermione was shocked that she actually went through that and came out of it alive. It did not matter to her that it was only six feet in the air but rather that she had lost contact of solid ground all together. She had been trembling uncontrollably the whole time but some how she had mustered enough courage to go through with it. For most normal wizards it would have been no big deal but for Hermione it was a big accomplishment. Now seeing the success of that she was excited to try again but this time go higher and start moving.  
  
Harry was so proud that Hermione actually went through with it and when they touched back down he saw that her eyes were full of excitement. He could tell it would not be any problem for her to do it again but this time to start moving.   
  
So doing this for about an hour Hermione learned to fly step by step. Finally Harry felt Hermione was ready to actually go flying somewhere. He had the perfect place in mind. It was not far away and it was the perfect time of day to go visiting there.  
  
Hermione was feeling quite comfortable on a broom now and was seeing why Harry seemed to enjoy flying so much. She saw the landscape from a different perspective which gave it an all new beauty which was wonderful. When Harry told her she was ready to actually go flying somewhere she couldn't help to be excited. It was surprising that an hour ago she was deathly afraid of getting on a broom yet now she was looking forward to a small flying journey.   
  
For the most part Harry and Hermione flew side by side each other but spent their time in contented silence, just enjoying each other presence. The flying trip did not take more than ten minutes and they arrived their a little before dark.  
  
Hermione's breath was caught in her throat when they passed over one final hill and their before her was the most beautiful sight. Harry doubled back and landed on the top of the snowy hill and signaled Hermione to follow suit. They plopped down in the snow, not caring if they got soaked to the bone. The two were happy just cuddling close to each other enjoying the gorgeous sight that was set before them.   
  
The sky was a bright pink with orange swirls mixed in it fading to a light purple that darkened to the velvety black sky behind them. The clouds that have remained in the sky were scattered among the rainbow sky. Together they watched the sun set into the horizon and the stars pop out all over the sky above them. It was a magical moment to both of them when it seemed they were the only people in the world and they wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Harry knew it was time to leave when he felt Hermione start to shiver beside him and he felt the coldness seeping through his robes. It was time to head back. Of course flying would only make them colder not to mention it was dangerous flying in the dark when you were inexperienced which is what Hermione was. So he pulled Hermione up, grabbed their brooms and one of Hermione's hands, and apparated to the cottage.   
  
When they arrived back he quickly put his brooms back in his cupboard and pulled Hermione towards her room. "Now Hermione change right away because I do not want you to get sick." Harry pushed Hermione in her room and shut the door.  
  
Being flustered by how fast that had happened she forgot to say thank you for bringing her their. Oh well, she will tell him in minute. Then she thought it was quite stupid of them to sit their in the snow. What if they did get sick. "Harry? You better be changing out of your robes too. I am not the only one that will get sick if they do not get into some dry clothes." Hermione yelled as she rifled through her drawers trying to find some pj's. She finally found a t-shirt and flannel pj bottoms.   
  
Once she was all warm and cozy for bed she went back to Harry's room. She was happy to see He had changed into some warm pajamas and was now sitting down on the floor wrapped in a blanket staring into the fire he was sitting by. Hermione could stare at him forever. She loved how the glowing fire lighted up his face which, now that she had to chance to study it, looked so much more peaceful and content. She was happy to see that he was happy.  
  
Hermione walked silently up behind Harry and leaned over to hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry jumped slightly for he did not hear her walk into the room. Hermione giggled when she saw Harry jump. She walked in front of him and sat down between Harry's legs and leaned onto Harry's chest. Her head just came under Harry's chin. He wrapped his arms and the blanket around him and Hermione leaving them both very warm and comfy.  
  
Hermione broke the silence that had encompassed. "Thank you for bringing me to that place today. It was really lovely."  
  
"I love going there some nights to unwind from a hard game. I shouldn't have brought you there though. Watch, you are going to get sick now."  
  
"I do not really care. It was a nice thought and I really enjoyed myself. Anyways, If I get sick you will probably get sick." Hermione laughed which in turn made Harry laugh.   
  
They enjoyed talking for a while in happiness staring into the warm crackling fire. Soon they both started yawning and felt fatigue creep over them from the long and exhausting day. They stood up and Hermione was about to walk over to her bedroom when Harry pulled her beside him into his bed. Hermione of course did not mind sleeping with Harry as long as they did nothing more than sleeping which was the same as what Harry was thinking. They fell asleep once again in the warm comfort of each others arms. And like predicted in the middle of the night both Harry and Hermione started to sniffle in their sleep although they did not notice it tell the morning.  
  
A/N. Ok so there is another chapter and if I might say I am proud of it. It took me while because its long and I had to write it in pieces. Thank you to all the reviewers out there. One more and I have had sixty which I am extremely grateful for such great readers. If you want go read my other story go ahead but unless I get more reviewers on it I might delete it. I also might write another H/H story that has been in my head for awhile. Also I am probably going to post a roswell story. M/M forever baby! But that one I just have to type because I wrote it in a notebook and kind of rewrite it some since I wrote it two years ago. On top of all that I have to do lots of stuff with the doctors because I have been sick for a while and I think I might have diabetes or something like that. So, I just wanted to tell you all of this so you know that I am very busy and that is why I am not posting as often as I would like. I do not have writers block and I am planning on continuing the story so do not fear. I will try not to neglect the story too much. Ok that was a long authors note but I felt I needed to get that out there. So thank you and keep r/r. 


	8. decorating, gift exchange, and lighthear...

Chapter 8- decorating, gift exchange, and lightheartedness  
  
The month seemed to pass quickly and smoothly without any problems, besides them getting a nasty little cold for a couple of days. Even then the lovebirds seemed to not mind the cold as long as they were in company of each other. Their relationship was progressing so quickly that it surprised them both on how they had only been dating for a couple of weeks but it felt like they had been dating for years. In a sense they had. The two were already extremely close before they even started to date so it made sense that the relationship would seem longer.  
  
Harry and Hermione enjoyed their month together greatly, relishing every moment, word, kiss that they shared. The couple weeks were profoundly romantic. Adding to the excitement the couple shared, was the knowledge that Christmas was approaching. A couple of days before Christmas evening the subject of Christmas was brought up one morning when they were eating breakfast.  
  
"So, Harry I was wondering if you wanted to get a tree for the living room." Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Sure, why not." Harry shrugged casually.  
  
"And, I thought maybe we could decorate and stuff."   
  
"That would be great Hermione. I don't know why you seem so unsure about it." Harry wondered out loud.  
  
"Actually, I just didn't know if you would want to do anything like that or not." Hermione told him truthfully. "Where can we get a tree?"  
  
"Just out in the woods on the other side of the clearing behind the house. That is where I cut down the tree I used last year. There are tons of trees out in the woods back there. Usually I plant some trees after I have cut one down just because I feel bad of what I did." Harry said, a little embarrassedly.  
  
"Oh that's so cute."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I am, cute." Harry blushed.  
  
"Yup, sorry but you are, especially when you blush." Hermione teased.  
  
"You just want to push my buttons don't you?"  
  
"To see you act like this, yeah I do."   
  
Harry laughed at how silly they both were, yet he wouldn't have it any other way. He stood up and cleared the table of the couple of the couple of dishes and walked to the kitchen to put them in the sink then returned to the dining room. "So should we go find a tree?" Hermione nodded and they went off to find some warm clothes to wear. Both returned to meet again in the living room. They stepped outside and welcomed the loveliness that surrounded them.  
  
Hermione still could not get over how pretty it was outside. It seemed to always be lightly snowing causing it to look so enchanting. The fact that their was no sign of civilization in sight only increased the feeling of being in some fairytale land in which they were the only ones that existed.  
  
Harry led them past the clearing into the woods where their seemed to be a patch of trees that were younger than the rest. Harry and Hermione spent a long time arguing over which of the trees would be best for the front room. Either the tree was too small, tall, full, thin looking. After many insults to the trees, and to each other, the two of them finally decided on a medium sized tree that would fit perfectly in the living room. Harry murmured a quick spell which caused the tree to fall to ground with a bang causing snow to go flying in the air around them.   
  
"TIMBER!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You were a little late there Harry."  
  
"Oh just shut up Hermione, at least I said it."  
  
"Well, what was the point of saying, nobody was around."  
  
"Why you were around."  
  
"But I was over five feet away from the tree, not to mention I wasn't even in any danger because you had said it after the tree fell."  
  
"You shouldn't be such a know it all, it makes others feel bad." Harry told her acting hurt.  
  
"Oh, did I deflate your already huge ego Honey." Hermione teased.  
  
"If you are not careful I will not help you decorate at all Sweety." Harry warned.  
  
"Fine, fine, are we going to just apparate it back?"  
  
"Well, since it is such a lovely day I thought it would be better if we just levitated it back to the cottage. Its not like that would be hard work and it gives us a chance to enjoy the fine weather we are experiencing."So, the two set out toward the cottage with a floating tree following behind them.  
  
Harry and Hermione spent the rest of day arguing and decorating. Although they looked like they were getting annoyed with each other the couple was really enjoying the decorating. By the time they had transformed the house using many charms.  
  
The living room had barely any trace of anything quidditch left in it. It all had been transported to the extra bedroom upstairs. Hermione said since she got her library he should have a quidditch room next to it. That was agreed and with all the clutter of the different quidditch object cleared from the room their was much more room to be able to put the tree and even make the living room more comfortable. They were able to add some furniture and put the tree in the corner and decorate it. The tree was decorated in little golden fairies sparkling all over. They then added trains of bubbles and added ice crystals to the branches. This caused the tree to sparkle brightly with no apparent source of light. The tree left a very magical impression in the room.  
  
Hermione had insisted that they change the color of the room from a brown to a deep blue. Which in turn made her want to change the color of all the furniture to coordinate. Her next job was the hallways which she had decorated with lots of holly and floral type things hanging all over the ceiling and walls.  
  
Luckily she left the kitchen alone but she had to do something with the dining room but she did not know what. She did not want to ruin the already beautiful room with cheesy decorations but she felt that it needed a special touch. Harry tried something with a little flick of his wrist. He produced hundreds of tiny balls of light from his wand and sent them all floating everywhere in the room giving you the impression like you were walking among stars. Hermione loved this of course and gave Harry some credit on how well he could decorate.  
  
Then with the remaining portion of the house she mainly used more bubble strings hanging all over the house. Harry had to admit that the cottage had been transformed into something quite lovely and festive. With all the decorating that had been done he felt that stirring feeling of anticipation of the upcoming holiday with a certain thought of what his gift to Hermione. He was nervous at wondering how she would like it or not, not knowing of course Hermione was having similar thoughts as she looked proudly at her work.  
  
The next couple of days passed in a blur as preparations were made for Christmas. Each of them had to put together their gift for their significant other, not to mention they put a care package together for The Grangers and The Weasleys. Hermione had also put together a nice dinner that included all of her holiday favorites. She was really looking forward to giving Harry a real holiday meal.  
  
Before either of them knew it, Christmas morning had arrived. Hermione was the most excited of the two and started to throw pillows at Harry just to get him out of bed  
  
"Come on Harry! You sleep too much Harry." Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry had woken right after the first pillow made contact with his head but he chose to annoy Hermione pretending to sleep through all of this.  
  
"Harry I can not believe you are sleeping through all of this. I think you are just trying to tick me off." When she saw that he still was not making any sound movement to show that he was awake she became even more furious. "Fine, I will put this to the test."   
  
Harry did not know what she had in mind but he did not sound like the sound of her voice.  
  
Hermione leaned over Harry and out of nowhere started to tickle Harry. Of course Harry jumped at the unexpected attack. He started to laugh uncontrollably until his sides were throbbing from the pain of laughing and tears were falling freely down his eyes.   
  
"Admit it Harry, you had been awake for some time." Hermione yelled over his laughs.  
  
Between gasps for air Harry managed to get out a weak. "I admit it....I had....been....awake."   
  
When Hermione heard those words she pulled away and sat at Harry's feet. "That was so mean to do Harry. You little git."  
  
Harry got on his knees and crawled over toward Hermione until their faces were just inches apart. "I am a git am I? Well it just so happens that this git loves the beautiful girl in front of him," and he leaned over to capture Hermione's lips in a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled apart Harry jumped off the bed and dragged Hermione out to the front room, although there was not much resistance from her.  
  
Surprising both of them their was actually a small pile of gifts under the Christmas tree. They both ran and sat Indian style by the tree. "Hermione you pick a gift."  
  
And so the gift exchange went back and forth with them picking gifts. They had gotten a care package in return from the grangers and the weasleys. Then they each got a book about prank spells from Lupin. Professor Dumbledore gave them each mystical stone that could show the owner any moment in the past. Finally it came to their present for each other. Hermione insisted that Harry open his first.  
  
Harry was awestruck when he opened up the tiny box. Inside was a necklace that had a chain of very fine gold. At the bottom was a broomstick that was made of pure gold, decorating it were little tiny diamonds.   
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "I know it is not very masculine but it is said to provide the wearer with protection from anything harmful happening to them. I will fell ten times better if you wore this when you are playing although I do not think that anything would happen to you anyways, you can not be too careful."  
  
"Oh Hermione I love it and I will always wear it. Now you open yours Hermione."  
  
Hermione did not need to be told twice. She tore through the wrapping paper like crazy to find a tiny box in her hands, very similar to Harry's. Pulling off the lid revealed a gorgeous necklace. The chain was made of sparkling silver that was braided into a thin and delicate chain. At the bottom were three symbols that were encrusted with hundreds of tiny jewels that were of all sorts of different colors leaving a very rainbow-like effect.  
  
"The three symbols are elvish for, Beauty, knowledge, and passion, which I believe you hold all three."  
  
"Harry it is the sweetest gift I have ever received. I love it so much. You'll never know."  
  
Each very happy with their gift from each other they spent their day casually doing very little besides enjoying each others company. The day floated by with them doing little things like talk for hours and read in silence. The dinner that night was a lovely feast greatly enjoyed in the magical atmosphere of the dining room. The two talked and reminisced about the past holidays and telling each of their favorite stories. For once, the two could openly talk about Ron and it wasn't painful like it usually had been. Neither in the past had the courage to bring him into a conversation but now, it was welcome. It brought back good memories instead of the bad.  
  
The day was one of their happiest days of their life. It was a peaceful holiday in which they could be happy with each others company until the coming month, when they start to work again. That was not on their mind though. The only thing either of them was thinking really was how much they loved each other.  
  
  
A/N. Woohoo. I did another chapter and I have gotten 67 reviews. Wooooohoooooo. I really want to thank you all but I can't even say how much I love you all. Maybe the next chapter I will do something special for all you readers. Ok, well thank you so much again, I have found time around my busy schedule to write. I am especially looking forward to the next chapter. It's a goody. Ok well, I will let you go and please continue r/r'ing. Love you all. 


	9. going ons, a game, and a fall

Chapter-9-going ons, a game, and a fall.  
  
Harry and Hermione shared so much love and joy during the December month but soon it was all a lovely memory and January arrived along with work. Harry went back to practicing quidditch almost everyday and Hermione went to her job at the muggle elementary school teaching 5th graders  
  
To Hermione her job was extremely rewarding. She found it interesting to be teaching young children just how to do read, write, and other basic elements. Instead of teaching older people complex charms and spells and researching them for people. The differences were interesting but she loved them. The children were all adorable and so sweet to her. She loved the little rugrats to death to the point where she did not know how she was going to be able to say good-bye to them at the end of the year. Then next year she would meet a whole new set of students and grow attached to them. This whole process was a very vicious never ending cycle which Hermione understood more and more everyday. She now had a new found respect for all teachers out in the world.  
  
So as you could tell Hermione was happy with her new job and her new life with Harry. Everyday seemed different and full of surprises yet it still held the same basic routine. Harry was getting along wonderfully with his training and such. Although he came home tired and worn out, having Hermione home to greet him seemed to pick up his day tons. It was nice to walk into the house, drop his training bag, and see the love of his life, sitting on the couch with a book in her lap happily greeting him home.  
  
Their life was like this for a couple of weeks until Harry invited Hermione to his first quidditch game of the year. She of course was happy to accept now that she was into flying she has taken a new found interest in quidditch. It's not like she loved the game but it interested her more than it ever had.  
  
The opening game of the year was looming like a cloud over them all. Harry seemed quieter than usual and ate less. Although he had not fully withdrawn from Hermione out of nervousness there was a still notable difference in his personality. As the game drew nearer he did withdraw more and more which for some reason made Hermione laugh. On the night before the game Harry only seemed to push his food around his plate. Just the sight of how nervous Harry was, Hermione had to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry questioned pulled out of his own thoughts from the sudden burst of noise.  
  
"You, silly." Hermione answered.  
  
Not getting the response he had expected he could only let out a meek. "Why?"  
  
This of course made Hermione laugh all over again. "At how you are acting. You are so nervous and withdrawn. I thought the best seeker quidditch had ever seen would be a little more composed."  
  
"I do not care about what you say I will always be nervous before a game."  
  
"I have no idea why." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, never mind."  
  
The rest of the night seemed to keep going like this for a while until the two finally fell asleep after rolling around for an hour.  
  
Both woke together, each being equally excited for totally different reasons. The game loomed closer and closer it seemed to be taking forever for it to be time to leave. The minutes dragged for hours. Finally the time came for them to leave and Harry was scrambling around the house making sure he had the right broom, his robes, and all of his stuff ready. Hermione thought it was very amusing for once to see Harry be the nervous one running around the house. Although he did not find it so funny. After everything was taken care of, the two finally left for the quidditch game.  
  
The two apparated right outside of the stadium in London that was well hidden by multiple charms. It was the first time Hermione had ever been to a professional game and could not believe how large the stadium was. She was used to the medium-sized Hogwarts field. This however dwarfed it.   
  
Hermione had to say good-bye to Harry outside the locker room door. "Now, do not worry about the game so much. You are going to be great Harry."   
  
"I am sure you are right Hermione. Are you sure you know the way to the top box?" Harry asked for the millionth and one time.  
  
"I am sure Harry." Hermione assured Harry for the millionth and one time.  
  
"That is good because I do not want you to get lost or anything."  
  
"I do not get lost."  
  
"If I recall correctly Ron and I heard a cursing down the hallway about being lost and who should it be but ms. Bookworm. If we had not found you, you probably would have been lost for hours longer. We were so ashamed of it, a sixth year getting lost at Hogwarts. Especially the brightest student. Tsk, tsk."  
  
"I told you already that I had been thinking about certain things that had been distracting me." Hermione said, not telling the full truth because she had been thinking about whether or not she should ask Harry to the dance that had been coming up.  
  
"Well, for whatever reason you did get lost. So, I was just being sure of things." Harry teased.   
  
"Fine, I better get going." Hermione told him before he had the chance to think of any more FUN stories to tell.  
  
"Ok then I will meet you back here after the game ok?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"One more thing, I love you." and Harry bent down to kiss Hermione.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione replied after they pulled apart.  
  
The two finally separated and went their ways. Hermione started climbing stairs to her top box. She was especially happy to be going be able to watch from the highest seats in the stadium. She remembered watching the world cup from the top box in the summer before her fourth year. It had been amaazing. This would be even better because she would be able to watch Harry play after many years of reading his play by play accounts of a game. After climbing for what seemed hours Hermione finally made it to the top box and to her seat.   
  
She sat down in the front room and let her eyes wonder to see who else was seated up here. Her eyes stopped at each person and noticed they were all guys and looking quite mystified to how or why a woman would want a box seat. She decided she would not explain or even take notice of them. All she was going to do was concentrate on the game, well, and Harry.  
  
From how long it took to climb the stairs she did not have to wait long before the game started. The London team was facing a smaller team from a little town in the country. Although they were not well known, rumors had been spread that this team was good.   
  
As each player was announced they took a lap around the field smiling and waving to the crowd. When Harry came out though there was a deafening cheer, people seemed to never get over that he saved the world. Harry took an extra lap around the field showing off his most dazzling smile. Hermione thought he looked charming yet fake, but this is what the girls wanted. He winked at several young ladies causing them to either go into a fit of giggles, scream in excitement, or just plain out faint. Seeing the response from the audience of seeing the famous Harry Potter made Hermione just think how lucky she was to be his best friend. Soon, he made it to the top box but when he came to Hermione he made eye contact and changed the smile from a fake dazzling smile to a sincere sweet smile. This of course made Hermione melt inside and her stomach did a little jump but on the outside she gave him one of her sweet smiles back.  
  
The game started out with a bang, literally. Some wizard out in the audience thought it would be funny if right when the game started that he produce a large explosion from his wand. Some security guards came out of no where and politely escorted the guy out. The game was on its way.   
  
The rumors were not incorrect in saying that this team was not a weak team. They were smart, fast, and well plain out good. Soon the London team was 40 points down. The crowd was not going to give up on their team yet. Hermione was getting a little anxious when the other team scored yet another 10 points. She scanned the sky to try and find Harry who was now circling the sky searching for the snitch. His face was set in determination of finding the little golden ball flying around somewhere in the gigantic field. Hermione herself started glancing at the field seeing if she could find the snitch herself.  
  
About an hour after the game had began Hermione saw a tiny Harry zoom off quickly towards the ground. She stood up and moved to the very edge of the box in anticipation. The other seeker saw Harry starting to dive and went after him. The seconds dragged out into slow motion until finally Harry finally stopped diving but to Hermione's surprise he had crashed into the ground. The medics immediately popped up right by Harry to examine him. Hermione mind went all fuzzy at the thought of something happening to Harry. She immediately apparated right down next to Harry to see what was going on.   
  
Hermione tried to push her way through the medics to get to Harry but they would not let her through. She was frustrated that they would not let her get near Harry, especially when she heard Harry moaning and groaning on the other side of the wall of people. At least he is alive was what kept running through her head.   
  
Finally after much yelling and threats to curse all of them and their families she was led through to see Harry. She saw a medic hovering over him performing a charm that seemed to be very painful because of the way Harry's face was screwed up like he was being tortured. Hermione ran over and sat down besides Harry and took his hand that was not being treated by the medic. Harry's face immediately slackened in relief.  
  
"Hermione! I am glad you are here." Harry croaked.  
  
"Shhh, you scared me half to death."  
  
"Oh, do not worry about me its just a broken wrist. The medic said I was lucky because the way I fell I should have broken some ribs and my whole arm. I am happy too that it is just a broken wrist. Repairing bones is painful." As if on cue Harry yelled in pain as the final point of the charm was placed on his wrist.   
  
Hermione finally looked at his wrist and hand and noticed for the first time that the snitch was grasped tightly in Harry's hand. "You caught it!!!"  
  
"Just noticing huh? I know, the first game of the year was a win. Its so great."  
  
The medic finally spoke after finishing the charm. "There you go Mr. Potter. All fixed up again. What would a game be like without me mending you up. I swear can't you be a little more careful just one game and give me a break." The medic joked.  
  
"Sorry, but hey that's what you are being paid to do. Watch out for those careless star players like myself. Isn't that right Hermione?"  
  
"I say you need to get over yourself Harry." Hermione told him as she stood up and held out her hand to help Harry up, which he accepted.  
  
"I am hurt." Harry tried to look offended.  
  
It was the medics turn to respond though. "You are not hurt I just fixed you up."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha." Harry joked. "Well, I will see you next week Joe."  
  
"Till next game then Harry."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked off the field in the direction of the locker rooms, ignoring the cheers they got from the crowd at the win Harry brought the team.  
  
(A/N) Ok there is the next chapter. I know there isn't much in this chapter though. I was going to have some other things happen during this chapter but I felt that I haven't updated for such a long time that I should get part of the story out their. I have the next chapter all planned out but it is a important chapter so it may take a week or two to get it out their. I can not thank you all enough for reading and reviewing. So here are all the people that have reviewed my story so far.  
  
Thank you's to all that have reviewed including:  
  
Reemarie, Fatima, HrryPttrFreak87, RussetWolf713, thefly, Galadriel Hermione Potter, Bubbles,   
Lil' Hermione, Carla, m4X, Little Rose, diane, Coralie, blah girl, archforge, emely, sela, hyzenthlay,   
River Goddess, Adhara, KittenBabyGirl, LiZz, miracle, usha88, GracieInGreek, LuvLandon,   
Michael, American Dream, jane, ChloeLupin or GuenivereWeasley. Amazon_Princezz, going2marryrupert.  
Thank you all and I am sorry if I have written your name wrong or have forgotten you. I thank you all and especially to those that have even stuck with the story since it first started. I can't even thank you enough to how happy you have made my life. Love you all.   
Chrisfaithalin.  
  
P.S. Do you think I have thank you enough? 


	10. a party, Rachael, and a surprise

Chapter 10- a party, Rachael, and a surprise  
  
Hermione stood outside the locker room door pacing back and forth waiting for Harry to emerge from the room. After about 15 minutes of waiting Harry finally came out of the teams locker room with new clothes on and wet hair. Of course he never told Hermione that he would be taking a shower.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were taking a shower. I thought something might have happened. I was just a few short minutes of running in their and finding out what was taking you so long."  
  
"Calm down. I didn't think you would mind. Its not like anything is going to happen to me." Harry told her soothingly.  
  
"Yeah that's what they all say before they keel over and die." Hermione told him matter of factly.  
  
"Well, somebody is a little jumpy."  
  
"Sorry if the guy I love with all my heart almost died."  
  
"Come off it Hermione. I am fine. It should have been worse but I think that charm that you gave me seems to help. You heard Joe, I should had broken some ribs and probably more than that. Plus even the worse that could have happened can easily fixed in a few minutes." Harry told her while staring deeply into her eyes. Hermione was about to speak when she was abruptly stopped when Harry's lips made contact with hers. It was a long kiss that only stopped when they had to come up for air.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "You have convinced me Harry."  
  
"That's good," was all his brain could come up with after that kiss.  
  
"Now that we have decided on that what should we do? Do we go to one of those after game parties?"  
  
"If you want to?"   
  
"Well, yes I do."  
  
"Funny, you do not strike me as the partying type." Harry teased.  
  
"I have never been to one before and I kind of want to go to one."  
  
"Ok then, if you want to we can go to one. They are usually fun. There are lots of cool people to hang out with."  
  
"Thank you. I can't wait." Hermione told him as she stood on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss.  
  
"No problem. We should head home to change into some more party worthy clothes and then we can head to the party. Sound ok with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, although I do not know if I have any partying clothes."  
  
"Don't worry you'll look great in whatever you wear."  
  
"Aren't you a smart little boyfriend to say that to me."  
  
"You do not need to be smart to know that it is the truth and you are one of the most gorgeous people in the world."  
  
"That's so sweet. I think that deserves a kiss." She told him she looked up to smile at him but instead her mouth was captured with his lips.  
  
Once again the lovebirds were caught up in an earth shattering kiss. It took them a while for them to finally separate and then recompose themselves. They then apparated to the cottage and went their separate ways to change.  
  
When Harry walked into the living room Hermione was surprisingly already standing in the front room. He took one look at her and just could not believe that not only was he able to have the love of his best friend but she was also beautiful. No, beautiful was too weak of a word for her. It was not like she was wearing anything special and even then it was not the clothes that made her so pretty. It was her soul.  
  
Hermione was wearing some black bell bottoms with a diamond belt. She had on a dark blue tank top with sparkles all over it. It was plain yet it worked. She had her hair up on top of her head magically held up as a few curls fell to frame her face. Their were a little hint of make-up on with a small amount of eye shadow and some lip gloss but other than that her face looked totally natural. Her brown eyes looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
"No words can describe how beautiful you are." Harry told her truthfully.  
  
"Come off it, these are just some normal clothes, nothing wonderfully spectacular."  
  
"It's not the clothes darling. It's the soul that makes somebody pretty."  
  
"Well I think that is the sweetest thing in the world. What about you anyway. You look quite handsome yourself and it is not the clothes either although they do not hurt anything." Hermione told him noticing that he was wearing khaki pants with a deep green button up shirt that wasn't tucked in.  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione and took her hand in his. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yup." She nodded at him enjoying the warmth of his hand over hers. Before she knew what hit her they apparated to the party. The couple was standing in front of a huge mansion that was three stories high. It had stone walls with ivy covering almost every inch of the walls.   
  
Booming sounds of a large sound system drifted out to the streets along with the sound of people talking and laughing. Harry, still holding onto Hermione's hand, headed towards the open doors of the mansion. Hermione took a deep breath and then followed in step next to Harry.  
  
They entered into a living room that seemed to be lighted with disco balls and strobe lights although you could not see the source. Hermione guessed that the lights were magical. Balloons were floating around everywhere making it difficult to move without tripping. The room was tightly packed with hundreds of people so Harry thought it would be best if they found another room to hang out in. Moving along they found their way to the kitchen that had numerous people hanging around trying to find something to drink. The next room however was a sitting room that had tons of people just chilling and socializing with people. It wasn't so high strung in here.  
  
Hermione scanned the room for familiar faces to see that most of the people on Harry's team were here. It made her feel better that their were some people here she probably could talk to her.   
  
Harry also noticing that the other players on the team were here he walked over to talk to them and introduce Hermione to them.. "Hey guys!" Harry called.  
  
"Hey! Its Potter. Great game" One of them called. Then the other five people joined in on compliments and shaking his hand.  
  
After they shouts had died down Harry cleared his voice to show that he had something to say. He pulled Hermione, who had been standing off to the side, up close to him. "Guys, this is Hermione."  
  
"Ahhh the famous Hermione Granger." One of them told her which kind of unnerved Hermione that they already knew about her. "Don't worry, Harry has not told us nothing but great things about you. I am Shawn." He introduced himself. Shawn was a brown haired guy of medium height and build, perfect for a keeper.  
  
The introductions kept up for several minutes until she had met all of the members of the team and a few other friends of Harry's. All of the people seemed especially nice and not fake in any way to Hermione.   
  
Out of no where another woman came into the room and sauntered towards the group. She was tall with long blonde hair that glittered in the light. The woman looked like she could be a model since her figure was perfect in every sense of the word. Her eyes seemed to glint maliciously towards everybody and everything, except Harry. She stepped to Harry's side and linked her arm through his.   
  
"Who is your little friend?" Questioned the woman staring at Hermione and carefully annunciating friend.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his arm free of the woman's. "Rachael this is my girlfriend Hermione. Hermione this is Rachael." He introduced them.  
  
Hermione reached out her hand to shake Rachael's but she didn't do the same. She spoke coldly. "Well, nice to meet you. Enjoy yourself tonight." Rachael then turned around and left.  
  
"Wow, she didn't seemed to pleased to meet me." Hermione spoke first.  
  
"Yeah, well don't take it too personally. She is a bitch and has had it out for your man Harry there for quite some time." Shawn responded.  
  
Harry nodded. "I keep telling her to leave me alone but she is persistent as heck. Oh well, lets talk about happier things."   
  
So they did. The group talked for quite awhile getting to know Hermione and how they got together which the two shyly told the story. After some time they all got a little restless and decided to head out to the living room to dance some.   
  
After many quick paced songs a slow song came on. Harry and Hermione danced to the song not noticing that Rachael was off on the side observing them. They were lost in how nice it was to dance with each other and how perfectly the song fit how they felt.  
  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this foreveruntil the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come  
  
Soon the dance was over and both were feeling quite thirsty. Harry and Hermione went to sit down for a couple of minutes.   
  
"I will go get us some drinks." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"Come back soon." She called after him as he turned towards the kitchen.   
  
Almost immediately after Harry vacated his chair somebody sat back down in it, Rachael. "Well, hi again Hermione." She said unfriendly  
  
"Hi." Hermione responded. "Is their something that you wanted?"  
  
"Just to meet the girl who thinks that she is worthy to date Harry."   
  
"I don't think I am worthy of him. We love each other. There is 'no one is better than the other' crap going on." Hermione responded cooly, not liking this girl more and more every minute.  
  
"You may love him but he doesn't love you. I mean how could he? You have a horrible figure, your face looks so ugly, and your hair is the color of dirt. Which is what you are compared to me. I am going to have Harry as my own because lets face it, I would look better on him then you."  
  
Hermione could not believe what this woman was saying logically she thought this woman was lying but the insecure side of her told her that maybe that Rachael was right. From all of this thinking she could not respond to the insults.  
  
"You don't even have any money or come from a respectable family or job. You are a muggle teacher for crying out loud. You are just a mudblood." Rachael spat malevolently.   
  
That pushed Hermione to tears at the thought of the horrid word that was spoken to her. She had no idea what to do except that she wanted to go home and curl in a bawl and cry. So she ran out not noticing Harry yell after her and apparated to the cottage. Not even noticing she ran towards Harry's room. It was where she felt most comfortable. She threw herself on the bed and cried.  
  
Harry steadied two drinks in each hand as headed back to where he had left Hermione. He saw her talking to Rachael and then all of the sudden she burst out into tears and ran out of the house. Dropping the drinks he called after her but she did not seem to notice. Stepping in front of Rachael before she could leave the room he asked here what she had said.   
  
Rachael responded cooly. "With the truth Harry. Somebody had to tell her that you deserve so much better than her. Someone more like me perhaps."  
  
"Go to hell you bitch." Was all Harry could think of and he ran out to catch up with Hermione. Harry apparated back to the cottage and followed the sounds of Hermione crying until he reached his own room. His heart felt a violent tug at the site of how much pain his love was in. "Hermione?" He whispered. No answer. "Hermione whatever she said it wasn't true." He told her as he sat down next to her stroking her hair. "What did she say to you?"  
  
Hermione calmed down a little as Harry stroked her hair. Before she knew it she poured out all of the wretched things that were spoken to her.  
  
As Harry heard about all of the things said to Hermione many ways of punishing Rachael passed through his head. He felt horrible for her and when she finished he knew the time had come for him to do something he had been meaning to do. He pulled Hermione up to sit at the edge of the bed with him. Harry picked up his wand and waved it towards the cd player for a song to play. Next he lit about 20 different candles in the room and dimmed the lights. He turned towards her meeting her eyes.  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
"Hermione, for as long as I can remember I have loved you. Love is too weak of a word for how deeply I feel for you. Whenever I am not with you I can only think of you and when I am with you I feel like we are the only two people in the world. You are so beautiful and I know I am the luckiest guy in the world to be with you. It's not just physical beauty either. You are friendly to everybody, smart as heck, and believe the best in everybody even in the worst times. The strength you show is amazing, overcoming every obstacle the is set in front of you. It's amazing."  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
"I want to promise you every happiness in the world. I will be with you when you most need me and I know you will be their for me too. When I look at my future I know for sure you will be in it. I would have it no other way. It is a mutual relationship in which we both take care of each other."  
  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
  
"You have saved me numerous times in the past and you brought me back to life after Ron died. I felt to blame and like I didn't even deserve to live. I could not see why it had to be him so young. But, when you came to live with me I felt like I had found a reason to live."  
  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
  
"All those nights of us staying up and talking only made me believe more and more that we were meant to be together. I felt a spiritual connection that I had never felt before for anybody in my life. I want to know if you feel the same way too and make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He asked while getting down on the floor and kneel on his knees. He pulled out a ring box and opened it to reveal a very simple ring that had a thin golden band with a simple diamond placed in the center.   
  
Hermione could barely take it all in. She gasped at how beautiful the ring was and started to cry. "Yes, Of course I will marry you. I love you so much and I feel the same way too."  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
The two fell into each other's arms and held one another as they cried. Both could not even begin to describe how happy they were at that moment. After about an hour of crying, kissing, and telling how much they loved each other the two dozed off in each others arms and slept with a content smile on their face.   
A/N. Wooohoooo. I finally got that done with. I had a little bit of writers block trying to make it perfect. Plus I wanted a song to play while he was proposing and I couldn't pick between truly madly deeply or I'll be. I finally picked I'll be but the runner up got to be in the chapter anyways. As you probably know the first song was truly madly deeply by savage garden and the second song was I'll be by Edwin Mccain. Both are beautiful song and I love them both to pieces. So thank you to the many people who have read and given me wonderful reviews. I can not thank you enough. I will continue but the I don't know exactly what I want to do with the next chapter so it will take me little longer than the other chapters. If you like this story you will like the ficlett I will be posting soon. It is a short one chapter song fic that I have been meaning to write for some time so that should be up soon. Watch for it. Well, thanks again and r/r and tell me how you liked the chapter. I hope it wasn't to much like a cliche for all of you but that was all I could think of. So r/r and thanks. Oh by the way. They did not have sex in the last chapter. See unlike other authors I can write a good story without having sex in it or tons of bad language. Harry and Hermione are respectable and will wait till they are married. Like me. So just needed to tell you that since somebody was wondering and I understand why. I did write that sentence a little oddly. I don't blame you. 


	11. Authors Note

I am sorry this is not another chapter to my story but I have decided to halt growing closer. After much debating I figured it was the best thing I could do. I have been trying to write chapter 11 but I have found it difficult and although I had ideas I just could not write them down in a manner that satisfied me.  
  
Another reason for this action is the release of the next book. This way I can start fresh and anew with hopefully more stories at the end of the book. I have just finished (let me just say I cried for an hour when the person died) and well I disliked the book but I want to keep myself open so I can write with the new book in mind.   
  
So, I am very sorry for any of you readers who wanted more chapters but I think it left off at a nice spot. If you want, I have a prologue to this story called let it be, and I have a couple of other stories. Maybe if I get bored with whatever I am writing at the time I will write the wedding to this story of something to that affect. So keep me in mind while reading fan fiction because I will hopefully have more things to write in the near future.   
  
Thank you to all those who have stuck by me on this story and all of those who have given me great reviews. I love you all so much. You have been what's keeping me going on fan fiction. I am very sad to stop this story but unless I get a crazy inspiration I don't think I could write this story much longer.   
  
Sorry about this crazy rant and one weird halt but hey its my way of doing things, the crazy way. One again thank you so much.  
  
Christina  
  
(chrisfaithalin) 


End file.
